<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiveness by HackerPenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565318">Forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackerPenguin/pseuds/HackerPenguin'>HackerPenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjala, I guess [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ninjala (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackerPenguin/pseuds/HackerPenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron works out how to apologise to his friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjala, I guess [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron knew he owed them an apology.</p><p>He'd wanted to give them one since the moment he saw them, after the incident. Once he'd explained why he attacked them and what he knew about WNA's plans, Burton and Berecca were very understanding. And forgiving. He didn't feel like he deserved it. They were so kind and merciful towards him, willing to protect him should the worst come, while he'd tried to harm, or even kill them because he was afraid of what might happen.</p><p>He was ashamed of himself, of his cowardice, of how he was willing to fufill his mission despite knowing what it required. Ron knew he didn't have much of a choice, but he now wished he'd at least tried to protect them. While it would've ment the WNA probably would kill him, he would at least die doing what he believed was right. It would certainly be better than trying to murder his closest friends.</p><p>But he couldn't change the past. He would carry this guilt for the rest of his life.</p><p>He still had to apologise, at least. Even if the truth was difficult, he shouldn't avoid it. But no matter how he phrased it, it just didn't sound right. He was running through how to phrase it again today, just whispering it to himself while sitting alone in a cafe, when he heard a familliar voice</p><p>"Hey, Ron! Didn't expect to see you here."</p><p>Turning around, he saw Burton at table behind him, waving, with Berecca sitting next to him. She was staring at her phone, clearly not paying attention to anything else.</p><p>"What are you two doing here?"</p><p>"We're having lunch. Do you wanna join us?"</p><p>"Uhh..." Ron looked around, unsure if he should accept the offer "I dunno. Is Berecca ok with it?"</p><p>"I'll check. Hey, 'Recca!" He tapped her shoulder, prompting her to glance at him. "Are you cool with Ron having lunch with us?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure..." She went back to looking at her phone "Also, I told you to stop calling me that"</p><p>He stood up from his chair and moved to their table, sitting next to Berecca and opposite to Burton. They sat together in an awkward silence for what felt like an eternity, until Burton decided to break the silence,</p><p>"So... anything intresting happen to you today?"</p><p>He shrugged "Not really. I did end up waking up at 6am because Jane was watching a movie on her laptop, without headphones. It interuppted my dream, so that was rather annoying"</p><p>"What was the dream about?"</p><p>"Well, I was arm wrestling a creature that looked like a fusion between a bat and a velociraptor that called itself the god of power and I woke up when I was just about to win..."</p><p>"How come everyone elses dreams are so much cooler than mine?" He sighed "I barely ever get a dream and when I do, it's just something boring, like I'm at a store or something"</p><p>Ron chuckled at his friends comment. His smile faded when he remembered what he wanted to say to them. Well, there's no better time then the present, he thought</p><p>"Burton, Berecca, there's something I have to talk to you about" he said, his heart beating faster and faster from anxiety "It's about...the whole incident at the lab"</p><p>Berreca looked up from her phone "What about it"</p><p>"I just need to say..." He hoped more words would come to him while he spoke, he didn't really plan this well "I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened..."</p><p>"Dude, don't worry about it" Burton lowered his voice, "We get why you did it"</p><p>"I know but that doesn't fully excuse what I tried to do. I could've killed you. Even if you've already forgiven me, you still deserve a proper apology. But I swear, I won't make the same mistake out of fear. Whatever the WNA throws at us, we'll face it together."</p><p>Berecca giggled "Was that your version of an apology?"</p><p>He stared at her, confused "What's so funny about it?"</p><p>"It's not funny, it's actually kinda nice, and a bit overdramatic"</p><p>"Yeah, she's right..." Burton lent forwards and placed his hand on his friends shoulder "We're glad you did this for us and we promise, if the WNA tries anything, we'll help you out, no matter what."</p><p>Ron smiled and nodded "And I'll do the same for you"</p><p>Standing up, Berecca yawned "Yep, we'll be there for you. Now that we've got this awkward conversation out of the way, I'm gonna get something to eat. What do you guys want?"</p><p>"Can you get me a chocolate muffin and a smoothie? Any flavor. I don't mind" Burton said as he leant back in his chair</p><p>"I'll have a cup of tea and a slice of whatever that is" Ron pointed at a rainbow coloured cake on the counter.</p><p>"Alright, I'll be back in a moment"</p><p>Leaning forward, Ron sighed in relief, glad he finally got that difficult conversation over with. He now knew for sure it would've been worse if he just kept avoiding the subject.</p><p>He couldn't change the past, but he could change himself.</p><p>And he will change, for the sake of his friends.</p><p>He will fight with them, despite his fear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I wrote a ninjala fic that isn't about Van. No one saw this coming</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>